Back To Normal
by RebaForever15
Summary: Grace walks out. Can Boyd convince her to come back to him.


_**WAKING THE DEAD**_

_**BOYD/GRACE**_

_It had been almost two weeks since Grace had walked out of The Cold Case Unit. Two weeks since she had walked out of his life, No phone calls to say whether or not she was even coming back. He certainly didn't blame her for walking out. The way he had spoken to her had made her feel as though she never brought anything to the team which was so far from the truth. He had said it in a fit of anger nothing more. In his defence however, He felt that she had said some pretty hurtful things also. Repressed, Depressed and in denial. He was sure she had said unloved aswell but he must have blocked that one out. He was far from being incapable of love, It was so far from the truth. Yes he had problems expressing his feelings, But they were there, Just under the surface._

_Grace was the one person he really did care about. They had known each other for eight years and whenever Grace needed him, He was there, No question. Whenever Grace was in danger or truely needed his help he would drop everything to be there for her. The past year had just been too painful and he just couldn't seem to help niggling her, He always found a way to begin an argument with her. He loved arguing with her because making up with her was so much fun. Only this time he had gone too far and she had walked out, Leaving The Unit to survive without her. For the first few days after she'd left, Everyone had been walking around on egg shells trying their best too keep out of his way. He spent most of his days in his office, Cursing and yelling down the phone at people or at his computer. They all hoped that Grace would change her mind and return soon because they didn't think they could last for too long as it was._

_"Hey guys, Everythnig ok". Eve asked as she entered._

_"He's in a mood again. He's been yelling at the computer for the last hour". Stella replied._

_"Oh. I see. Has anyone spoken to Grace"._

_"I did. She said she won't come back unless he apologises, And I can't see that happening any time soon. Can you". Spence replied._

_"He looks like he's ready for a breakdown. Why doesn't he just apologise to her". Eve asked._

_"Pride I suppose. You can't blame Grace for walking out. You heard the way he spoke to her. He's supposed to be her friend. You don't treat peope like that. It's no wonder she won't come back". Spence replied._

_Eve looked over into Boyd's office. She could see him becoming more and more stressed by the minute. Spence and Stella refused to go in. So Eve made the brave move to enter the lion's den. As soon as she entered, One of Grace's Psychology books went flying across the room and landed at Eve's feet. She bent down to pick it up and walked over to Boyd's desk and placed it back in front of him. He looked up at her, His face a little more relaxed._

_"Thanks Eve". He replied placing the book to one side._

_"Boyd. Are you alright"._

_"Fine. I'm just trying to understand Grace a little better but these bloody books of her's aren't helping me"._

_"You won't learn anything about Grace just from reading her books. You need to go and talk to her. Why don't you just call her"._

_"I have been. I just keep getting her bloody machine. I hate those things"._

_"Well then go round and see her. Make the first move"._

_"I think I'm the last person she'd want to see right now"._

_"Don't be too sure. She told Spence that she'd consider coming back if you apologised"._

_"She said that"._

_"Boyd. Do you want her back"._

_"Ofcourse I do. More than anything. I miss her so much. I didn't mean to speak to her like I did". _

_"Then why did you. You were pretty rough on her"._

_"Yeah I know. I got angry because she can read me so well. She said that I haven't dealt with Mel's death"._

_"Well here goes my job. I think she's right"._

_"I know she is. I've just been refusing to hear it. I love her Eve"._

_"Mel"._

_"No. Grace. I love her and I always have. The thought of her never coming back terrifies me. I've wanted to tell her how I feel for such a long time now. I came close at the end of the Tony Greene case but I bottled out at the last minute"._

_"So why don't you go round to her's now. Apologise and tell her how you really feel, Because if you don't tell her then you may lose her forever, And I know you don't want that"._

_"No I don't"._

_"Well go round now and tell her everything"._

_"I think I'll do just that"._

_"Good". She replied heading to the door._

_"Eve"._

_"Yeah"._

_"Thanks"._

_"Your welcome, Now go and good luck"._

_Boyd picked up his jacket from the coat stand and left the office. Spence and Stella looked over at Boyd leaving and back to Eve._

_"What was all that about". Stella asked._

_"Yeah. You actually got him out off his office. What gives". Spence asked._

_"He just needed the soft approach that's all. I don't imagine he'll be back today, So how about we all go for a drink". Eve replied._

_"Sounds good to me. Let's go". Spence said._

_All three grabbed their jackets and made their way to the pub._

_Boyd had been sitting outside Grace's house for about half an hour. His nerves had finally caught up with him and now he sat wondering if he was doing the right thing. He knew he had to apologise to her but he needed to do so much more than that. He had to finally tell her how he really felt about her and although he would never admit it, He was terrified of her rejection._

_Grace stood by her window and stared out at Boyd sitting in his car. Eve had called to say that Boyd was on his way over. Everytime it looked as though he was getting out, He would change his mind. She could see that this was going to be a long night and there was no way she was going to make it easier for him. Grace felt bad about the things she had said to him. He was in denial over Mel's death but to say he was unloved and incapable of giving it made her cry a little. She wasn't stupid, She knew he cared about her. He proved that much with The Tony Greene case when he rescued her from Charles, But it didn't excuse the way he had treated her the last few months, And so she needed to leave him in order for him to realise just how bad the situation had become. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Grace was brought back from her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed him getting out of the car. She checked herself in the mirror before answering the door._

_"Boyd". She said trying to sound suprised._

_"Hi Grace". _

_"What do you want"._

_"Can I come in. Please Grace"._

_They both looked at one another for a few moments before Grace stepped aside to let him in. They made their way through to the lounge and sat quietly for a few minutes._

_"What do you want Boyd"._

_"I've come to apologise"._

_"You have. Really"._

_"Yes Grace. Really. Look I am so sorry for the way I've been treating you. The things I said to you, They were inexcusable. The truth is, Your the one who holds us all together. Without you there, We're a mess. I'm a mess"._

_"Go on". She replied, Making him all too aware that she hadn't forgiven him just yet._

_"You were right when you said I wasn't dealing with Mel's death. I keep expecting her to walk through the door and the reason I didn't go to the funeral is simply because I felt responsible"._

_"Oh Boyd. You are not responsible for what happened to Mel"._

_"I am Grace. You are my team and therefore I am responsible for you all. It's my job to make sure nothing happens to you, But I wasn't able to protect Mel. That's why I wasn't about to let anything happen to you when Charles took you"._

_"Boyd. Charles could have killed you"._

_"I didn't care. My only concern was for your safety. Getting you out alive. I'd have done anything to protect you"._

_"Oh, Boyd. You can be very sweet sometimes, When your not yelling at everyone"._

_"Thanks. I think"._

_They sat in silence for a few minutes. Grace had her hand tightly gripped around Boyd's. He couldn't help staring at the silent tears in her eyes._

_"Grace. I meant what I said. I really am sorry. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you. Please say you'll come back to us"._

_"I want too Boyd, But you need to deal with what happened to Mel if I do come back"._

_"I will. I give you my word. I'll go to grief counselling and I'll arrange to see a therapist, But I won't go back to that anger management woman. She was bloody useless"._

_"Well, There I agree with you. Ok, I'll come back to work. So long as you do go to these sessions. They're important"._

_"I will Grace. I promise"._

_"Then you have me back Boyd"._

_They hugged each other and then Grace went and made them some coffee. He was so happy that she was coming back to work. The other three would be relieved. All that was left for him to do now was tell her how much she really meant to him. He couldn't handle going through another night like this so he figured he'd get all his feelings out in one night. He just prayed it wouldn't backfire on him. Grace came back with the coffee's and noticed that Boyd had tensed up again._

_"Boyd. Why do you have that worried look on your face. I've already said I'm coming back"._

_"And I'm thrilled. Believe me"._

_"Then what's wrong"._

_He went silent for a few moments. He thought to himself "This is it, If I don't tell her now then I never will"._

_"Boyd"._

_"Sorry Grace"._

_"What's the matter"._

_"When Charles took you hostage, I would have you know"._

_"Would have what"._

_"Died for you"._

_"Boyd, Don't say things like that. We've already lost Mel, Nearly Spence. We couldn't lose you too"._

_"Grace. Your the most important person in my life. If we put aside whats happened in the last year, the rest has been pretty good. Wouldn't you agree"._

_"Yes. I would"._

_"Grace, I love you, I've been in love with you since the day we first met, Seven years ago. Your everything too me and I don't ever want to lose you again"._

_"Boyd. You could never lose me. I've waited a long time for you too say that. I love you too by the way"._

_"Really"._

_"Ofcouse. What took you so bloody long"._

_"You know me Grace. I'm a bit slow in this department"._

_They spent the rest of the evening together talking about Mel and how he felt about what had happened to her. For the first time since her death he broke down in tears. He had bottled up so much guilt over her and talking to Grace had been just what he needed. They held on tight to one another, Never wanting to let go. He felt so bad for the way he had treated Grace and made a promise to himself that he would never do anything to hurt her again._

_The weeks went by and The Unit was more or less back to normal. Grace had returned to work and Boyd was attending his therapy sessions. The arguments stopped practically overnight, Ofcourse there was the occasional disagreement but then they wouldn't be Grace and Boyd if they didn't argue at least once a day. He never went over the top though because he knew that if he did then he would most certainly lose Grace and if that happened he couldn't go on. The fact that he could finally deal with what had happened to Mel would make it easier on them all and he could lay his ghosts to rest once and for all._

_The End._


End file.
